


Pickles

by the_misfortune_teller



Series: Right Where I Belong [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, McRib, This is DUMB, WHY?!, mcdonalds, why have I even written this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on fic from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/588130/chapters/1057484">I'll Be With You Through The Dark</a>.</p><p>Derek is a pickle hating grump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, there's no excuse for this! It's just a silly little bit of fluff, but I'm struggling with writer's block on some of my other stuff, so suck it up! :D

**  (+6 months) _That Stiles still eats his pickles for him when they go to McDonalds._ **

“We’re not going to McDonalds!” Derek said loudly, wondering why his pack, or at least right now, Isaac and Stiles, felt the need to ignore him whenever he spoke.

“Come on Derek!” Stiles pouted, slipping his arms around his waist and pouting at him. “We totally defeated that crazy witch bitch. We deserve a treat!”

“This isn’t little league!” Derek grumbled, pulling out of Stiles’ grip and folding his arms across his chest. “I don’t take you out for pizza just because you’ve done well.”

“McDonalds.” Isaac pointed out. “Not pizza.”

“Shut up.”

“Oops!” Stiles grinned, waving his phone at Derek. “I’ve just accidentally text Erica telling her to meet us there.”

“Accident my ass.” Derek grumbled, stalking away from them in the direction of his car.

“Cheer up, Derek!” He heard Isaac call from behind him. “They’re selling the McRib again!”

He pretended he couldn’t hear Stiles’ snort of laughter, idly wondering if anyone would judge him for abandoning Stiles and Isaac in the woods for being pains in the ass. He was quietly confident that they wouldn’t.

**. o o o .**

“No.” Derek glared at where Erica and Scott were sitting in the kid’s section, looking uncomfortable on too-small chairs. Boyd, at least, was seated at a normal table.

“Don’t be so boring.” Erica beamed, playing with a Happy Meal toy. “It’s 1am, it’s not like we’re kicking any kids out of their seats.”

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down beside Boyd, unwrapping his burger moodily.

“What took you so long anyway?” Erica called over, pulling a face as Scott devoured a cheeseburger in three bites. “I got your text ages ago.”

“We had to wait for Derek to stop doing his why did I bite a bunch of teenagers face before we could leave.” Stiles explained, sitting down opposite Derek and casually hooking his ankle around Derek’s own as he turned around to look at Erica and Scott.

“Wondering why I’m dating a teenager as well now.” Derek grumbled into his milkshake.

“Because you’re a dirty old pervert.” Isaac smirked, slipping into the seat next to Stiles.

“So mean!” Stiles laughed happily, turning his attention back to Derek and smiling at him. “It’s a good job I know you love me really.”

Derek didn’t reply, concentrating instead on pulling his burger apart and removing the pickles, holding them out to Stiles without a word.

“Ugh, you two are so disgustingly cute.” Erica commented. “Boyd never does anything like that for me, do you sweetie?”

“You like pickles.” Boyd shrugged.

“Want mine?” Isaac asked, pulling the bun off the top of one of the three McRibs on his tray and holding it out to Stiles.

“I only eat Derek’s pickle.” Stiles huffed, frowning when Scott snorted with laughter before launching into a coughing fit as his Sprite went up his nose.

“Is that some kind of blow job metaphor?” Scott smirked.                                 

“No.” Stiles scowled. “But just so we’re clear, I only eat pickles off Derek’s burgers and I only suck Derek’s cock. Sorry Lahey.”

Derek flopped back in his seat, trying to ignore the way Stiles was licking ketchup from his fingers in what he seemed to think was a seductive manner. He was very aware that he was pulling what Stiles had termed his why did I bite a bunch of teenagers face and didn’t care because it was the only question running through his head right at that moment.


End file.
